


Weight of the years

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Childhood's end (SGA 1x06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the years

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Az évek súlya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460486) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



Weight of the years

Children! But they’re merely children! Like Ford. I’m yelling to myself, while I’m looking on them. Still what a responsibility is on their shoulders. Like a 100 year old man has. But they have to protect the village by sacrificing themselves at 25. But it’s such a stupidity! And they aren’t listening to us, to the elders. They are afraid of us. Because we’re older than them. They’re all foolish, but Keras. I hope, Rodney can repair that ZPM as soon as possible, and then everything will be OK, they can live a normal life, they don’t have to be afraid of the wraith, don’t have to make unnecessary sacrifices. But if he can’t… I sigh, while I’m watching the flashing light…


End file.
